


A Stollen Moment

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ass Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Aveline are both young and lonely and decide to try and take comfort and pleasure in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stollen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Dragon Age Kinkmeme

Aveline is a warrior. Most of the time Garrett doesn’t think of her as anything but a fellow warrior, how can he when she would likely wipe the floor with him in a battle? Garrett will even admit that most of the time he forgets that Aveline is a woman. She is usually so covered up that the thought never crosses his mind. Aveline is simply Aveline.

There is no way that he can forget she is a woman right now though. Not as he watches her slowly remove her clothes for him. There’s a shyness to her but he can’t imagine why she would be shy; she is absolutely perfect. 

Her skin is milky and looks smooth too the touch, those strong creamy shoulders are blessed with the same freckles that pepper her face. Garrett has never noticed just how cute they are. Her breasts are magnificent, Garrett wants nothing than to rub them, and burry his face in them while rolling her dusky nipples between his fingers. She has lovely hips, long muscled legs, and even her toes are adorable. Her hair is a fiery red that matches her when she is angry; even her lady parts are hidden by a fairy nest of red hair. He can’t help staring and trying to drink all of her in with his eyes. 

He was not ashamed to admit that the sight of her has him straining in his trousers. He looks up from studying her when she clears her throat impatiently. “Well?”

“Well what?” Garrett asks, not sure what he has done wrong, but by the look on her face he was definitely doing something wrong. 

Aveline gestures impatiently at his still clothed form. “I know I look good naked Hawke but honestly I’m not standing here so that you can look at me all day.”

Oh. “Oh.” If there were a book about fastest records somewhere the time it takes for Garrett to rip off his clothes would probably be in it. He stands before her nude and not at all ashamed to show her exactly what she is getting and how the sight of her has affected him. By the look she was given him as she looks him up and down she likes what she sees. 

“Well then. . .” There is a moment of awkwardness between them as they stare at each other, they both know what they want but it is an odd step doing this with your best friend. 

It is Garrett who throws caution to the wind first and marches forward, grabbing her by her ass, and what an ass it is, and pulling her into a bruising kiss. After that all shyness and hesitation disappears. 

The small room they rented came equipped with a bed and not too much more, but a bed is all that they need. Garrett growls into the kiss and hooks his hands under Aveline’s ass and lifts her. She grunts in surprise and wraps her legs around him while he carries her to the bed. It causes his erection to rub against her sex causing to quiver against him. It wasn’t easy to carry her, all that muscle but Garrett wasn’t weak by any stretch and he delighted in being able to do it.

Garrett lays Aveline down on the bed and crawled on over her, kissing his way down her neck while his hands busied themselves with her ample bosom. It feels even more delightful than he imagined and he spends several minutes just stroking them, rubbing at the nipples and listening to Aveline’s breath hitch as he does. 

He moans when she begins to touch him in turn, not at all shy about flicking at his own nipples, and she way her tongue runs over the shell of his ear has him panting with need. He cannot wait to feel it around his aching need. For now though they explore each others bodies with hands and lips, and the occasional wicked tongue. 

Garrett keeps going back to capture Aveline’s mouth as often as he can; she tastes like honey with the hint of a bitter herb, and something that is so very Aveline that he simply cannot describe. He kisses her as though he is a man starved of something he craves, Aveline does not seem to mind though and she returns the kiss with as much passion as he. 

Aveline rolls him over so that she is on top; slowly she kisses her way down, her tongue darting out to leave little wet paths here and there. It’s almost agonizing how slowly she makes her way down, especially when one of her hands is teasing his sack but not touching his aching erection. He could almost explode from how hard he was. It didn’t help that she had let her hair down and the tips were just brushing against the planes of his stomach, even more stimulation to his needy body.

When she finally takes him into her mouth it is unlike anything Garrett can describe, something that is all pleasure and makes his vision grey and his head swim. He knows he is probably begging and making the most pathetic little sounds but he can’t help it. He feels more than he hears Aveline’s chuckle, the vibration of it going straight into his groin. 

“Aveline, I-I can’t!” He is going to come from just this alone, he won’t get to experience what it is like being inside of her even though he has dreamt of it for so long. His orgasm is building, it will only take a little more and he can-

The sound he makes as Aveline pulls away is something that anyone would be right to mock him for, Aveline however does not. She has a firm grip around his base and she stares at him with hungry eyes. “Not yet Hawke, we’re in this together.” 

Together, yes of course. Garrett feels himself nod and then sigh in relief when she releases him. Aveline had shifted so that she was sitting on his hips now and he takes it as an opportunity to hold her hips and to run his hands down to her firm ass. He wants to touch her, to give her the same pleasure she gave him. 

Garrett tries to flip her over but she fights him and they end up wrestling for a moment before he finally gets the upper hand, mostly because she allows him. He takes the victory for what it is though and spreads her legs so that he can see her cunny and beyond it that the tight hole of her ass. 

Licking his lips he leans forward and laps at her lips, delighting in the shudder that goes through her entire body and the way her breath seems to catch in her throat. It encourages him and he continues to lap at her much like a cat drinking from a saucer of milk. He lets her legs go so that he can reach down and run his index finger up the cleft her ass, rubbing his finger in small circles around it; the whole seemed to quiver at his touch. 

“Hawke~” Aveline whispers breathlessly, trying to push back against his finger and up into his tongue at the same time. It was cute but it distracted Garrett from what he was doing so he tried to hold her hip down with his free hand; it didn’t work well for him given Aveline’s strength. She squirmed a little at first and then just pushed up to get more of his tongue. 

Garrett has to pull away to take a breath, he doesn’t stop playing with her back entrance though. He spits on the hole and rubs his finger in the spit so that he can slowly push the finger in and then pull it out. It’s amazing to watch as the hole practically devours his finger. The little whines that Aveline tries to smother are absolutely intoxicating.

“Hawke!” This time her voice comes out as a demand and Garrett looks up at her. “Stop teasing.” She’s glaring at him but her skin is flushed, she’s just too cute and Garrett leans up to kiss her. 

“You’re so impatient.” He tells her, and receives a sharp pinch to his back side in response. “Alright, alright.” To be honest he’s a little afraid of this, not because he is afraid of sex but because this Aveline; Aveline who is his best friend and whom he does not want to lose. 

Almost as if sensing his concern Aveline pulls him into a hug and kisses him. “There’s nothing to fear.” And in that moment he knows she is afraid of the same thing, and that neither of them wishes to lose the other. In that moment Garrett knows that they will be alright.

Not wanting her to worry Garrett kisses her and then offers her smirk of confidence. “Get ready to have your world blown away.” It sounds cheesy but it doesn’t seem to bother Aveline who simply rolls her eyes.

Garrett already knows that Aveline is wet but he’s very large and doesn’t want to hurt her. They have slick sitting on the night table open and ready to be used; Garrett scoops up some with his fingers and then strokes himself with the same hand so that his erection is coated. “I want you to ride me. You’re so sexy and strong I want to feel all of your muscles moving against me, I want to be able to lift you up by your ass and slam you down on to me.” 

He can tell his words are having an effect on her and soon the two of them are scrambling to get situated. Aveline climbs over him, positioned just above his dripping erection before slowly lowering herself down on to it and Garrett is suddenly in heaven. 

Aveline’s moan reflects his own as she wraps her legs around his waist, burying him deeper inside her. Neither of them moves for that moment, soaking in the pleasure. Soon after though they are moving against each other; Aveline is rolling her hips and grinding down against him while Garrett thrusts shallowly into her. It feels like her body is pulling him inside, her powerful legs keeping him in place.

Since she won’t let him move he decides to fulfil his promise to her. He places his hands under her ass, squeezing those marvellous globes before pulling her up. The grip she has on him with her legs is strong but Garrett is a warrior as well and uses his considerable strength to loosen them enough to pull her up and then slam her back down. 

Her head falls back and she keens in pleasure, it’s a sound that goes straight through him and he quickly repeats the action. He loves the way her ass flexes every time he slams into her, and the way her breasts practically smother after him she grabs on to his shoulders, her nails digging in. 

Every thrust brought him closer and closer to the edge, and by the sounds she was making, and the occasional order she barked out at him about the angle of his thrusts, Garrett knew that Aveline was getting close as well. 

When they did come it was almost in sync, their voices mingling as they both cried out in pleasure; Aveline likely leaving bruises from where her heels dug into his back with incredible force. 

They fall back on the bed together, both panting. Carefully they untangle themselves and look at each other and both blush and turn away. There is no regret of course, just a sense of wonder. 

Garrett smiles though and pulls her close to him and into a deep kiss that releases any tension. They don’t say anything, just cuddle and fall asleep.


End file.
